


The meaning of the song

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: Saving works from W… [3]
Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: Idiots in Love, Implied Incest, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: "Siento el peligro, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, roces de piel, en ese momento, electricidad recorre nuestros cuerpos".Atom sigue sin estar seguro sobre el significado de la letra de la canción, así que decide pedirle ayuda a Rui, ¿cómo terminarán las cosas?
Relationships: Aiba Rui/Kirihara Atom, Nomura L/Nomura R
Series: Saving works from W… [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106
Kudos: 1





	The meaning of the song

**Author's Note:**

> Otra obra recuperada de mi vieja antigua de Wattpad, de cierto modo esta me gusta más que las dos anteriores…

"Siento el peligro, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, roces de pieles, en ese momento, electricidad recorre nuestros cuerpos"

Atom no dejaba de repetir esas palabras desde entonces.

—La letra del _hook_ sigue sin cuadrarme. ¿Qué se supone que trata de expresar?

Rui suspiró.

—¿Para eso me llamaste? —preguntó algo desganado. Seguía sin entender cómo Atom no conseguía entender el significado de la canción con lo obvio que era. Sólo había dos explicaciones: o era muy inocente, o muy idiota.

—R y L dijeron que estarían ocupados, así que sólo quedaba llamarte a ti —respondió con simpleza.

Rui frunció un poco el entrecejo, no le gustó oír que era la última opción. En su mente aún podía ver a Atom corriendo para abrazar a R y llamarlo "su mejor amigo". ¿Qué se creía? Aunque a Rui le gustaría estrechar su relación, no tenía sentido que se molestara por esas cosas tan patéticas. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Dijiste que habías entendido la letra de la canción, ¿no es cierto? —se sentó en su cama, a Rui seguía sorprendiéndole que su cuarto estuviera tan bien ordenado—. Pero aun si me la explicaras con palabras más fáciles, no lograría entenderla, así que...

—¿Así que qué?

—¿Quisieras mostrarme? Tal vez con una acción me sea más fácil de comprender, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Al ver la expresión que tenía Atom mientras lo decía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿hablaba en serio? ¿Tenía idea mínimo de lo que le estaba proponiendo? No. No la tenía.

—¿Rui, te sientes bien? Tu cara se puso roja, no será que, ¿tienes fiebre? —Atom posó su mano sobre la frente de Rui y se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia—. Hum, no estás tan caliente.

—Atom–kun —murmuró algo nervioso por la repentina cercanía del contrario—. Yo no...

—No te dejaré salir hasta que me ayudes con el significado de la canción.

—Pero, tú habías dicho que la habías comprendido ayer, además, no hace mucha falta ya que ayer fue la grabación y...

Atom colocó su mano sobre los labios de Rui para silenciarlo.

—Estaba equivocado con lo de entender el significado, no creo que se refiera a eso —observó el poster que tenía en su cuarto—. Además, aunque la hayamos hecho la grabación, eso no quita el que debamos cantarla en algún concierto. Quiero entender la letra antes de que eso pase.

Rui se estremeció al sentir los labios de Atom junto a los suyos, aunque había sido él el que se había acercado, estaba más que sonrojado en esos momentos.

—La letra... se refiere a esas cosas –murmuró cubriendo su rostro una vez que se separó. Atom estaba en total shock, seguía sin procesar lo que había pasado.

Antes de que Rui saliera de su cuarto aprovechando el shock del pelirrojo, éste lo sujetó de su muñeca y sonriendo dijo:

—Aún no entiendo... la letra. Creo que hace falta tomar más riesgos.

Tirando a Rui sobre su cama, se posicionó sobre él con una expresión aterradora. 

—Te dije que no te dejaría ir hasta que la entendiera por completo, ¿cierto?

Sin escuchar las protestas de Rui, Atom volvió a besarlo. 

El pelirrojo nunca imaginó que su torpeza lo ayudaría a cumplir su deseo de romper esa brecha con Rui. Aunque el peliazul parecía que comenzaba a sospechar sobre si era cierto eso de que Atom no había entendido la letra de la canción.

Tal vez Atom no era tan idiota.

———

—L, ¿Estás seguro que no era nada?

—Sí, Atom sólo llamó para decir que estaría con Rui.

—Pero si tú le dijiste que llamara a Rui ya que estabas ocupado...

—Bueno, bueno, llamó porque estaba aburrido y le dije que invitara a Rui para que se entretuvieran ya que de seguro Rui no tendría nada que hacer por las próximas horas.

R hizo un puchero, había algo que su hermano no le estaba diciendo.

—Creo que iré con Atom para ver si...

Antes de que continuara hablando, L puso su mano sobre la boca de R para besarla, lo que hizo que el rostro de su mellizo se pusiera totalmente rojo. 

—Ayer dije que quería examinarte por completo, ¿cierto? —dijo con un tono coqueto antes de que R pudiera recuperarse del shock— ¿Que tal si inicio en este momento?

Al oír eso R se puso más rojo que antes, claro, si eso aún era posible. Toda idea de ir a casa de Atom abandonó su mente, tal vez no era importante después de todo.


End file.
